Twilight Lich
The Twilight Lich is a boss mob added by Twilight Forest that can be found in the top level of a Lich Tower. The Twilight Lich is a tall skeleton-like creature wearing a purple cape and golden crown. The Twilight Lich holds a scepter that has the functionality of all three of the Scepters, but he only drops one type of Scepter on death. There is an achievement for gathering all three of the Scepters. Combat The fight is divided into three main stages. The first is where the Twilight Lich spawns two skeletal minions, which look like copies of the Twilight Lich. Each of them have a Scepter of Twilight to cast Ender Pearl projectiles. The Twilight Lich also uses the Scepter of Twilight function of its omni-scepter in this phase of the battle. In the first stage, you can not directly damage the Twilight Lich: you will have to take down his shields first. It has 5 shields orbiting around it, and it takes quite some hit to destroy them. Melee or shoot him, or try to deflect his own projectiles back at him (requires some timing though). Reflecting his own projectile also destroys one shield each time. Another way to remove his shields is to use a Rapier from the TContructs mod, this weapon allows you to execute armor-piercing attacks on the Lich, making this an easier fight. Once all shields are destroyed, stage two begins. During stage two, the Twilight Lich spawns zombie minions, utilizing the Zombie Scepter function of his omni-scepter. These minions will spawn with different kinds of vanilla armor. They gain more and more powerful armor as the fight progresses. usually with gold as the final tier of the stage. In stage two, the player must damage the Twilight Lich (either by shooting or melee) which triggers the Twilight Lich to initiate stage three of the Twilight Lich fight. During stage three, when the player gets the Twilight Lich to only have three zombie minions attacking that player, the Twilight Lich will pull out a Gold Sword and start chasing the player and battle using a melee attack. It will still teleport when the player hits the Twilight Lich, though. Stage three's objective is to hit the Twilight Lich until it dies, at which point the Twilight Lich will drop it's loot. This can be difficult due to the Twilight Lich's tendency to teleport around the room and residual zombie minions. Treasure The Twilight Lich drops a number of items when defeated. First, there is a strange array of golden armor and a golden sword, all strongly enchanted with a powerful random effects. Second, the Twilight Lich drops exactly one scepter, either Scepter of Life Draining, Scepter of Twilight, or the Zombie Scepter. Finally, the Twilight Lich drops around 1-4 Ender Pearls, a couple of bones. and the highly decorative Twilight Lich Trophy. Trivia * The Twilight Lich can be damaged and killed by his own fireball explosions or by a Fire Staff. * Twilight Lich's Twilight Lich minion can't take damage in any way possible. * (Possible bug) Using an Ender Giant Sword, the Lich minions were easily defeated in 2-3 hits. * It is possible to get the minions to hit the Twilight Lich by putting the Twilight Lich in between you and the minion. * The zombie minions, like regular zombies, have a chance to spawn with armor equipped, a chance which increases as the battle progresses. * The Twilight Lich only spawns once, although there could be multiple Twilight Lich Towers, each containing a Twilight Lich. * The Twilight Lich's shields will be destroyed by any armor-piercing damage, like Scepter of Twilight, Scepter of Life Draining and Rapier (one hit = one shield destroyed). * The Twilight Lich CAN teleport outside the castle, making fighting much harder since its teleport range is very far outside its castle. * Twilight Lich's shields are destroyed based on number of attacks, not attack damage. This means you can throw snowballs to destroy the shields. Achievements Video Gallery Hexxit - Boss Battles - Twillight Lich (Lich King) Category:Boss Category:Twilight Forest